Unblance to Scales
by Yaii-yai
Summary: Disclaimer: Awakening, Libra and Virion is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. What if Libra and Virion fell in love at a cabaret club and escalted into their one night stand with each other before becoming intimate lovers. Warning: Contains lemon/smut


Note: Please excuse of my tardiness of writing fan fics there as a moment I need a break with fan fics. I'm sorry if the characters are out of place in terms of personality and other things, this is just crack fan fic being displayed….also I used google translate for French words btw….

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem nor the characters, they are owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own the plot to this crack fic.

Pairing: Libra, Virion

Genre: Yaoi, romance, etc Modern Cabaret AU, probably smut who knows

Word Count: 1756

Title: Unbalance to Scales

One night people were whistling and throwing dollar bills like they were making it rain like it was nothing at the Shepherd's Barracks. Loud music was playing at the Shepherd's Barracks mostly club music to sensual music, the Barracks was run by a female with long platinum hair female, she was wearing a school girl's bathing suit that fits her curves very nicely while wearing a long dark violet hoodie with purple like markings that covers her face, she was known as the Fell Dragon due to her temper was known in her family's bloodline dating back to her great grandfather Medius Plegia. She was busy managing items in her office when one of her star cabaret dancers who was known as the Reverse Priestess entered in her office.

"R-Robin do you think that I can be able to pull this off?! I know Olivia has been trying her best to teach me new things like dancing but I'm afraid that I might torn a piece of fabric or something from the clothes I'm wearing?!" The blonde male was getting nervous due to hearing rumors about a man whom they have heard of may be arriving to see the cabaret dancers dancing tonight.

"Libra, I'm sure you can do this… Who was it that said "dancing is like a the feelings of one displays of what they want to convey something." "I did…" "Right now time for you to get out there and show the crowd what you are capable off."

Libra left Robin's office to perform his number, he was in a rush to the stage where he bumped into Tharja. "What where are you going you fool." Libra blushed for a bit seeing his crush coming from the stage sweaty for a moment. He couldn't help but starring at her Dark Mage style lingerie that brought out her cleavage and popped her ass nicely. When Tharja was about to scream at him, he heard his name being called, he rushed to the stage before he went to dance his number. He took a couple of breaths to calm his nerves; he went to the center stage and began his number.

* * *

He looked at the crowd that was focusing on his legs that which was gliding on the pole fluidly while he holding on it. He shifts his body weight to head into a spiral movement.

The crowd was throwing money on the stage except for one person who was heading to the stage to tip Libra wads of hundred dollar bills in his G-string panties, while giving him a wink. Libra was focusing on his seductive dance to which he let a faint blush across his cheeks. The music to his number ended that signal him to wrap it up, he got off the stage which was overflowing with whistles and his name being chant, he couldn't help but wave nervously and thank his supports for supporting since his debut.

He was in his dressing room with a bath robe sitting on the couch when he heard the door being knocked. The door revealed to be Sully, "Libra gotta say man you rocked the stage." She gave him a thumbs up, "oh by the way someone wants to see you, I'll bring him in." Sully left the room in exchange a man with long dark metallic grey colored hair while wearing a suit underneath a white dress shirt and jeans with dress shoes. He was holding a bouquet of roses for the blond haired dancer.

* * *

"My my you put on a splendid show tonight do you mind if I speak to you for a bit." Libra nodded and directed him to his couch. "My name is Virion Rosanne, when I first arrived to the Shepherd's Barracks I thought it was going to be another cabaret that has mostly women but you my dear was a rare exception to my case. When you first debut I couldn't take my eyes of you seeing the way you moving from that pole, you indeed have captured my heart and will not let it go until my love for you has been defined."

Libra was speechless hearing how his dance has moved Virion's heart, as well as having his face turned red from hearing it. Virion couldn't help but gaze into the blonde's eyes for a while, he leaned towards them and his mind went into autopilot, which proceeded into kissing Libra's lips gently and softly. Libra moaned softly after from being kissed from the grey haired man, his lips tasted like candy apples that seemed addicting and couldn't get enough of. Libra then wrapped his arms around his neck to get more into Virion's lips to proceeded into the act of French kissing by the use of his tongue, Virion was shocked and yet aroused to see his future lover engaging into this sensual activity, he pushed the blond into the couch to plant butterfly kisses onto the male's neck while slipping his hands into Libra's G-string panties, rubbing his ass softly. Libra moaned by this action seeing how this is his first time engaging in this activity with another person that has the same gender as him.

Then Virion started to insert two fingers from that hand into Libra ass, which begin to finger inside of the blond. Libra couldn't help but moan a little more loud while feeling this pleasure he wanted to experience meanwhile Virion enjoyed seeing that type of expression from Libra. "mon amour Libra que le son que vous faites est magnifique, je veux entendre plus de vous. Je serai la première personne que vous ferez l'expérience de ce type de plaisir et vous vais hurler mon nom encore et encore." He whispered into Libra's ear seductively in French and softly which made him blushed redder like the color of Sully's hair with a smirk on his face. The grey haired male started to suck the blonde's nipple on the left side with his right fingers fingering into Libra's ass whereas the right one gripped his waist then repeat it again with the other nipple.

Then Virion took out his finger from Libra's ass and licks the cum off from his finger. "You taste sweet mon amour." Libra's face was flushed after hearing it, in an instant Libra was being straddled from Virion having his dick on Libra's manhood, Virion crashed his lips on to the blonde's lip while grinding his hips onto the pelvic area of the blonde.

It was getting to make Libra feel antsy whether Virion was teasing him or not, that made Virion decided it was time to take it up a notch, he flip Libra from the couch getting a good view of that ass. In a swift motion Virion slide down Libra's G-string panties, and took of his own pants and his boxers that let his erection sprung free dripping his juices onto the blonde's ass. "Forgive me mon amour if I'm getting rough, you are very addicting." The grey male slid his dick into the blonde male's ass and begins to thrust him slowly letting Libra know that he's going to do it gently before showing him his 'wild' side. "Ngghh…..ahhhhh…V-Virion…ahhhh….ehhh…ahhh…" He was moaning his name. "…..Ahhh….more….harder…..faster…" "If you want it more then beg for my name, and I will gladly give you more of that pleasure you wanted." "V-Virion….please….f-fuck…me…h-harder…f-faster…" "That's better mon amour.." Virion proceeded to thrust harder and rougher onto Libra's body. "Nghh Libra….you are so tight…" Libra flushed dark red seeing how Virion was giving his effort to pleasure him.

Libra told Virion that he was almost at his climax and couldn't handle any more of this, Virion knew that this was not enough to fully give Libra the full amount of sexual arousement that they both needed to satisfy each other. In an instant Virion spilled his juices into Libra telling him that Libra has hold it in, Libra comply to this and let Virion handle it first, after that Virion slid his dick out of Libra body and flip him to see his face. The grey haired male put his face onto the blonde's dick and took it by the hands and started to suck on it with no tease first, Libra continued to moan his name while Virion started to pump his lover's dick by the hand roughly sucking his dick.

Libra couldn't deal with this pleasure and squirted his semen and his juices inside of his lover's mouth, which made him, blushed intensely. On the other hand Virion was enjoying having his lover's juices inside of his mouth, he took his mouth off from Libra dick and slid his own dick in again of Libra's ass while telling him that their fate was meant to be in French. Virion took no time to pump his dick in and out rough and faster with the help of Libra moaning his name over and over again leading them to spill each other's juices inside of each other signaling them to finish up their one night stand.

"Nghhh….Virion…why do you make me feel this way. I hardly ever know you and yet why do you make me feel loved and secure." "Why mon amour its because I fell in love with you at first sight and I want to make you mine sexually and publicly." Libra pressed his naked body onto Virion's naked body with his lover wrapped around his petite body and never letting go.

* * *

Fin


End file.
